The present invention relates generally to a tray for baked goods,
Existing molded plastic trays for shipping and storing baked goods include opposite side walls extending upwardly from a base. Front and rear walls are lower than the side walls in order to provide access to the baked goods when the trays are stacked. The side walls include rails that permit the trays to slide and interlock with one another for stacking.
In use, the trays, while loaded with baked goods, are often stacked higher than the person stacking and unstacking them. When the person lifts a loaded tray onto a stack above his head, this is known as “blind stacking.” The person can set a rear edge of the tray onto a front edge of the top tray on the stack and slide the tray rearward until it interlocks with the top tray.
In the current trays, some of the projections on the tray that interlock with the upper edges of the tray below are susceptible to breakage. Further, the shorter front and rear walls of the tray reduce the strength of the tray, particularly when supporting hot baked goods. Thus, the current trays are susceptible to breakage.